


Deal

by Phi_JiJi



Series: ONF PWP Series [7]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Finger Fucking, Fuckbuddies, Half a handjob, Kissing, M/M, Minor cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, some facefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Changyoon wanted something. Minkyun wanted something. They make a deal.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: ONF PWP Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> my stupid mind thought i should write a 69 fic as my 69th fic, so have fun ig xD

The movie had barely started when they found themselves exploring the other’s skin once again.  
Since forever they had difficulties keeping their fingers off each other, especially when they were alone, but neither of them cared too much about it. By now they could easily read each other, knowing exactly what they wanted.   
Minkyun’s lips were soft, almost addicting, as Changyoon couldn’t help to latch himself on them every time after they parted.  
“What are you so eager for?” Minkyun asked in a laugh, placing his fingers under Changyoon’s chin, forcing the older to look at him.  
“Shut up, it’s been a few weeks since we saw each other.”  
“And there was no one else who could fulfil your needs?”  
“As if.“ Changyoon didn’t let Minkyun respond another time, locking their lips once again.

Minkyun had pulled the other onto his lap, easily holding him in place with his hands on Changyoon’s hip, denying him any kind of lower-body movement.  
Of course, the older didn’t like it, both of them knew it and it made Changyoon want to wipe that cheeky grin off Minkyun’s face.  
Since he couldn’t use his lower body, he used his upper, leaning forward until their chest touched. With his hands, he lifted up Minkyun’s shirt ever so slightly, letting his cold fingers touch Minkyun’s hot skin.  
“You’re mean,” Minkyun pouted.  
“It’s your own fault,” the other shrugged, running his fingers further up until he was stopped by his own body restricting Minkyun’s t-shirt to lift any further.

“Come on, Kyunnie, let’s have some fun?” Changyoon whined, licking over Minkyun's ear.   
“And what exactly do you want to do?” the other asked in return, shivering at the wet sensation on his ear.   
“Let me suck you?”   
Minkyun chuckled at that request. “If I can eat you out, sure.”   
The older hummed in agreement, nibbling at Minkyun’s earlobe. 

The hands on Changyoon's hips changed their position to his butt before he was easily lifted up, an involuntarily yelp leaving his mouth.   
“What are you-“ Changyoon started but was easily cut off by Minkyun.   
“Bedroom. The couch isn't comfortable enough for that,” he explained, carrying Changyoon through the apartment.   
“Because we've never done it on the couch before?” the older snickered, moving his hands from Minkyun's side to his shoulders to work against gravity. 

The walk to the other room didn't take long and soon Changyoon found himself thrown onto the mattress and flipped around.   
“Hey! This isn't what we agreed on!” Changyoon scolded when cool air hit his butt as Minkyun pulled his pants down to his knees.   
“We never set an order,” Minkyun argued, massaging the two cheeks, pulling them apart slightly.   
“But I asked first.”

A slap landed on his right cheek, having him jerk forward ever so slightly.   
“What was that for?” he asked, turning his head to see Minkyun grin down on him.   
“Sorry, it was just so inviting,” the younger explained, running his fingers along the reddened flesh. “And it jiggled so cutely.”   
Changyoon rolled his eyes at that and sat up on his knees to turn around to face Minkyun.   
“God, you're so annoying,” he groaned, grabbing Minkyun by the collar and pulling him onto the bed, his head and neck resting on the pillows on the bed, giving him some levitation. 

Not waiting long, Changyoon settled between Minkyun's legs and pulled his pants down.   
Minkyun was already hard, causing his dick to spring against his lower stomach.   
At the sight of it, Changyoon felt how his mouth was watering. 

Without batting an eye, Changyoon licked along the length until his tongue reached the other's tip, slowly pressing the tip of his tongue into the slit.   
“This is unfair,” Minkyun complained, running his hand through Changyoon’s brown hair, removing it from his face. “Why do you look so good sucking dick, who allowed you this?”  
Changyoon only grinned at the comment, not answering verbally and instead wrapping his lips around the tip.

“How about a deal?” Minkyun suddenly suggested with a sly expression.  
With a ‘plop’ Changyoon let off of the tasty cock, looking at Minkyun expectantly.  
“We could do it at the same time, then we’d both get what we want.”  
Now, Changyoon also grew a grin, sitting up a bit. “Actually, that’s a pretty   
good idea.”  
Minkyun smiled even brighter when Changyoon agreed, pulling the older atop him by the shoulders.  
“Turn around then, pretty boy,” he cooed, holding Changyoon by the waist now.  
Easily, Changyoon complied, turning around while also getting out of his pants. He placed his knees just above Minkyun’s shoulders and supported himself on the others thighs, leaning forward to fill his mouth again.  
With Changyoon leaning down, Minkyun had a perfect view on his ass, right in front of his eyes.  
While he wet some of his fingers, he took his free hand to once again fondle with Changyoon’s butt, pinching it slightly.  
If Changyoon wouldn’t have had his mouth full, he probably would’ve rebutted on it but he only paid attention to the dick in his mouth, bobbing up and down in a needy rhythm.

With the heat enveloping Minkyun's length he almost couldn't resist the urge to buck into Changyoon's mouth.   
Instead, he concentrated on the older's ass, taking his wet fingers out of his mouth and dragging them across Changyoon’s crack, teasing his rim a bit.  
He didn’t insert his fingers though, only smearing the spit around, making the older’s entrance all slippery, but never pushing a single digit in.

Getting a little impatient, Changyoon moved his lower body back a bit, shoving his ass even more into Minkyun's face.   
At the invitation, Minkyun grinned before diving in, pulling the cheeks apart and licking over the pretty, red hole.   
It sent a shiver down Changyoon's spine only encouraging Minkyun to repeat his action.   
Satisfied, Changyoon hummed around the other's dick, taking it in further until it hit the back of his throat. 

Experimentally, Minkyun pushed his hips up a bit, forcing the rest of his dick down Changyoon's throat, having the smaller slightly choke on it.   
However, it didn't seem to bother him as he just continued bobbing his head up and down, dragging his flat tongue along Minkyun's length while doing so.   
In return, Minkyun let the tip of his tongue slip past the bundle of muscles, while wrapping his hand around Changyoon's neglected cock.   
Slightly surprised by that, Changyoon thrusted forward, fucking into Minkyun's fist only to be pulled back again by Minkyun's free hand so his butt got in contact with Minkyun's mouth again, his tongue pushing into him again in a restless rhythm. 

“You know, it's almost a pity that you're sucking my cock. The sounds you make are always so cute,” Minkyun pouted.   
“You're the one who can't keep quiet,” Changyoon muttered, lifting his head until his lips were only around Minkyun's tip.   
Instead of answering, though, the younger dragged his tongue over Changyoon's rim again before slowly peppering kisses down his butt and on his balls, nibbling at the skin.   
The action drew a small groan out of Changyoon before he went to stuff his mouth to muffle his moans.   
Minkyun continued his path of pecks, sliding down a small bit to have better access to Changyoon‘s dick with his mouth, which also meant taking some length of his own out of Changyoon‘s mouth.  
With kitten licks he covered the entire length with a thin coat of saliva before taking the tip into his mouth, while his hands went back to fondle with Changyoon‘s ass, pulling his cheeks apart and teasing his rim.

Not being able to decide what he wanted more, Changyoon began rocking his hips back and forth, slowly fucking into Minkyun‘s mouth while beginning to fuck himself onto Minkyun‘s fingers. He also tried his best to keep Minkyun‘s dick in his mouth as good as possible, even though the changed position of the younger made it nearly impossible to take in all of it without taking away one of the other stimulations.

Lifting his head a bit, Minkyun easily took in all of Changyoon, his nose poking his balls slightly but he barely cared. He rather savoured the feeling of Changyoon‘s dick, the older thrusting into his mouth in hopes to reach deeper, to get more friction out of it. Knowing what the older wanted, Minkyun swallowed, closing his throat around the pulsating length. He meanwhile quickened the pace of his fingers fucking into and scissoring Changyoon‘s ass, making the older jerk whenever he hit his prostate. 

He didn‘t like to admit it, but he knew that he would come soon. His body was pretty sensitive after not being intimate with anyone for a while, making his body react stronger to Minkyun‘s touches.  
Minkyun easily noticed the older tensing above him as he was having difficulties keeping a steady rhythm sucking Minkyun off.   
Changyoon barely managed to stutter out a warning, only whimpers leaving his mouth as he still had his lips wrapped around Minkyun, before he came down the younger’s throat. At that Minkyun hollowed his cheeks to keep in all the cum, swallowing it bit by bit before letting off of Changyoon’s dick.  
Changyoon was spent, barely able to keep himself up if it wasn’t for Minkyun steadying him by his waist, but he didn’t want to end it yet, too eager to get Minkyun off as well.  
He let his jaw go slack as he moved forward a bit, finally able to take all of Minkyun’s dick into his mouth again, shoving it down his throat like an invitation.  
Minkyun would’ve been a fool to not take the offer, so he angled his legs for more support before fucking into Changyoon’s mouth in a ruthless pace.   
Changyoon choked slightly at the amount and pace but didn’t back down. He swallowed around him every now and then but other than that he let Minkyun use him as he pleased until a low groan escaped the younger’s mouth and warm liquid filled Changyoon’s throat.  
The older had to be fast swallowing all the cum to not let any drop out of his mouth, wasting it and dirtying the bed. But still, with his best efforts, he could feel some of it flowing out of the corners of his mouth.  
Once he lifted his head up, he tried licking it away, although it only made an even bigger mess as he had quite some amount of cum stuck on his tongue too.

Slightly exhausted, he looked over his shoulder, seeing that Minkyun seemed just as fucked out as he was himself, making him smile slightly.  
“Come here,” Minkyun muttered under his breath, holding a hand out for Changyoon to take.  
The older did as asked, turning around and taking Minkyun’s hand, just to be pulled down, a proud and cheeky grin decorating the younger’s face, making his dimples show. “You made a mess,” he giggles, licking the bits of cum off Changyoon’s cheeks.  
“Whose fault is that?” the other asked in return, laying down on Minkyun’s chest once he was finished. “I’m tired…” he muttered.  
“Me too. How about a nap?”  
“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess somehow xD
> 
> As always, thanks a bunch to Fae for helping me out and being an amazing friend :D
> 
> See y’all next time~  
> Phi


End file.
